He will always be my Quaterback
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Finn s Twin sister Erin is struggling with her own life because of her brothers dead. She and Rachel are telling their stories and sharing memories with us. Memories about Finn...Kurt is also playing a big role...like Burt and Carole.
1. Chapter 1

Finn´s twin sister Erin was back in Lima for three weeks now. She normally lived in Columbus but now she kind of thought that her mother needed her there. And to be correct Erin needed Carole too. She also needed her stepdad Burt and stepbrother Kurt. Her best friends Chester, Toby, Paige and Kylie really wanted to join her but Erin said that she needed some space and time with her family. Well the part that was still there. She wanted to become a teacher, Finn wanted the same and now Erin isn´t sure if she still wants that or if she might want to go to the army or something like that.

Erin sat in her room on her bed with her mom Carole. The two were talking about Erins decision.

"Mom I really would like to move back to Lima." She told her mother.

"Sweetie are you sure you want that?" Carole asked her daughter with sadness in her eyes. Erin smiled sadly.

"Yes mom I am sure. " She said and cuddled into her mothers side. Carole held her daughter close. She was glad about her daughters decision and she was even more glad that she still had one child. But it was kind of hard because Erin kind of was the female version of Finn. She wasn´t as tall as he was and had a different hair color but the way she acts in most situation was similar to Finns. Erin looked at her mother because her shirt had a wet spot. She saw that her mother was crying.

"Mom." Erin said softly and was now hugging her mother, she also rubbed her back.

"I am sorry for being so emotional Erin." Carole answered.

"It is fine mom. I love you even more for that." She kissed her mothers cheek and kept rubbing her back.

Twenty minutes later Burt and Kurt came home with some BurgerKing takeout. They all sat in the living room watching one of Finns favorite movies.

"21 Jumps Street is a good movie!" Erin said and took a bite of her fries.

"It really is." Burt nodded his head in agreement. Carole just smiled sadly and also took a bite of her burger.

"Finn loved that movie!" Kurt said and ate his Chicken Wings. They all were sad but they were also laughing about some of the scenes from the movie because they remember Finns reaction on some of the scenes and his reactions were so funny. When it was time for bed they all went Into their rooms. But Kurt heard his sister crying so he crawled into Erins bed and held her till she fell asleep before he was falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three months after Finns funeral and Erin still couldn´t believe that Finn wasn´t coming back. She missed her brother so so much and decided to visit Rachel in New York. Because she thought that Rachel would probably feel even more sad then she did.

Erin sat on a bench at the central park with Rachel. They were talking about Finn.

"I feel so…!" Rachel started but couldn´t find the right words for her feelings so Erin took over.

"…empty!" She said finishing up Rachel´s sentence. Rachel nodded her head and a small tear was running down her left cheek. Erin gently wiped it away.

"I just want him back." Rachel said.

"I know me too." Erin sighed sadly.

"He would be so proud of you Erin. I mean you won a songwriter contest." Rachel smiled but her eyes gave her real feelings away.

"He had helped me to write that song actually." Erin told her. Rachel looked at Erin.

"You two have the same cute thinking stare!" Rachel answered.

"Really?" Erin smiled softly.

"Yes."

"That is good I guess. And Rachel, he would be so proud of you…I mean you are on Broadway!" Erin hugged Rachel softly and Rachel hugged back.

"Let´s go to my apartment. Kurt is waiting for us!" Rachel said with some sadness in her voice.

"Hey don´t be sad. I know this is hard but Finn wouldn´t want any of his friends or family members to be sad all the time." Erin told her and held her close. Rachel nodded and calmed down. After some minutes they start walking towards the apartment.

Kurt hugged his older sister.

"Hey Erin." He said softly. Erin hugged Kurt back.

"Hey. It is nice to see you again. I have missed you." She told her brother.

"We haven´t seen eachother for two weeks and you already missed me?" Kurt asked his sister. Erin nodded her head.

"Yes. You are the only brother I have to talk to now. Well I talk to Finn but he can´t answer me." Erin said and was now in tears. Kurt hugged his sister close and rubbed her back. Santana walked out of her room and sighed sadly when she saw her best friend crying like that.

"Erin?" Santana said softly and walked over. She kissed her best friends cheek.

"Y-yes?" Finn´s twin sister sobbed out softly.

"Sweetie I know you and Rachel miss him so maybe you two should go and see a therapist." The latina suggested. Rachel nodded her head. She stood in front of the couch. Erin also nodded her head and wiped her tears away with her left hand.

Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Erin sat on the couch all cuddled up with a blanket. They were watching Step up 3. Erin had her head rested on Santana´s right shoulder while Rachel had her head rested on Santanas left shoulder. Erin also was holding hands with Kurt. She felt save with her little brother and she was thankful to have him. After a while Erin and Rachel both were asleep.

"Let´s carry them to bed." Santana whispered. Kurt nodded and picked his sister up while Santana picked Rachel up. The two carried the sleeping girls into their beds. Well Kurt laid Erin down in his bed and then cuddled his sister. Santana covered Rachel up with a blanket before walking out of the room to clean up the kitchen before she made her way to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dani and Santana decided that Erin and Rachel needed some fun time. So they decided to take them to the zoo. Sounds a little childish but Erin ,Rachel, Kurt and Finn went to the zoo every last Sunday of the month and they loved it.

Santana had paid for their tickets and they started their little safari. Erin smiled a little because the first animal they saw was an elephant and that was Erins nickname for her brother because Finn always was a little clumsy.

*Flashback*

Erin and Finn were 14 when they were home alone over the weekend for the first time and Finn was in charge of cooking dinner for them, and Finn had no idea how the salt and pepper shaker was working and had used to much pepper and salt for the meal so they couldn´t eat it.

"Oh Finny you are as clumsy as an elephant that tries to walk on glass!" Erin said giggling at her twin brother. First Finn looked mad but then he also joined in and laughed with his sister.

"Yeah I think I got that from dad. Well that is what mom says all the time!" Finn answered and had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

*End of Flashback*

Rachel and Erin were walking hand in hand and they both felt stronger like that. Santana and Dani were also walking hand in hand. Of course they were walking hand in hand because they are girlfriends.

"Rachel look there are monkeys!" Erin said and smiled. Finn and her always were dressed up as monkeys for Halloween and Rachel saw some pictures of them and she thought that it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Aww so cute." Rachel answered and looked at the monkeys. Dani and Santana were smiling at eachother because their plan to make the two smile worked out pretty well.

"I love you." Dani whispered into Santanas ear and made her shiver. Santana smiled and kissed Dani.

"I love you too. "She answered. They were walking around the zoo for three more hours before they decided to made their way home.

Santana had ordered pizza for them when they came home and they were all sitting in the living room watching grown ups. Rachel and Erin were cuddled up on one couch while Dani and Santana were cuddled up on the couch. Well they were lying on top of eachother which wasn´t the case with Rachel and Erin because the two were just friends and nothing more.

"This movie is so funny!" Rachel said giggling and Erin nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes it is." Erin answered and thought about the time she watched the movie with Finn.

*Flashback*

Finn and Erin sat in the living room and were laughing at nearly everything and Finn was laughing so hard that he had spilt some coke on himself, which made Erin laugh even more.

"Oh my god Finn!" She said and held her stomach because it started to hurt from laughing that much.

"Damn!" Finn said still laughing. He took his shirt off and throw it behind the couch.

"Mom will kill you for that If you are not going to pick that up!" she told her twin brother giggling. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"No she won´t I am her only son and she would miss me to much!" He said jokingly.

*End of Flashback*

Erin was a little sad now and stared at the screen blankly, this didn´t go unnoticed by Santana, Dani and Rachel.

"Erin are you okay?" Santana asked her best friend. Erin just started crying and hugged her knees to her chest. Santana got up from the couch and rubbed her friends back.

"Shh sweetie it is okay. Please tell me what is going on." Santana gently ordered. Dani and Rachel were looking at the two. An hour later Erin was asleep in Santanas arms. And they still had no idea why Erin had this sudden breakdown.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin sat in the bathtub the next morning, fully dressed, she just liked to sit in there while she was thinking. She had the razor blade in her left hand and a bottle of tequila in the right hand. She was about to cut when Santana walked in, she looked at her best friend in shock and ran over to take the razor blade away.

"Erin Melanie Hudson!" She yelled in shock and picked her best friend up to carry her into the living room setting her down on the couch.

"I am sorry." Erin said and started to cry. Santana sighed and hugged her close.

"Shh sweetie…Kylie is coming to visit you here by the way." She told her bestie and tried to cheer her up a little with that. Erin looked at her.

"No I don´t wanna talk to her." She sobbed out. Santana looked confused.

"Why not?" Santana asked and rubbed Erins back.

"She started a rumor about me….she said I am the reason for Finns dead." Erin cried really hard now. She started to turn blue because she couldn´t breathe anymore. Santana was shocked and jumped up to look for Erins Asthma spray. It was seven years ago when she had seen Erin having an asthma attack. She found the inhaler in Erins jacket and raced over to Erin putting it into her best friends mouth. After Like two minutes Erin could breathe normal again. Santana was still rubbing her back.

"Cutie pie, Finns dead wasn´t your fault and I know he wouldn´t want you to think that." The latina explained to her best friend.

An hour later Rachel came home from her first therapy session. Santana looked up, she cuddled Erin, who was asleep on the couch.

"Hi San." Rachel whispered and sat down on the other couch.

"Hi Rachel." Santana answered and smiled a little.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked and pointed at Erin. Santana sighed.

"No she isn´t. How was your first therapy session?" Santana wanted to know from Rachel. Rachel sighed softly.

"It was okay…I cried a lot but I guess that is helping to make me feel better." She told Santana who just nodded her head.

Kurt and Dani came home from work two hours later. Santana was cooking dinner for everyone , while Rachel cuddled with Erin on the couch. Both of them were asleep. Dani and Kurt shared a worried look because they recognized Erins and Rachels red and puffy looking faces. Dani walked over to her girlfriend and kissed Santana softly on the lips.

"Baby what had happened?" She asked and pointed into the direction of the couch where Erin and Rachel were asleep.

"Erin wanted to hurt herself with a razorblade and Rachel had her first therapy session, it will be a long journey till they won´t cry anymore about Finns death." Santana explained and Dani just nodded her head, worry written all over her face. Kurt covered his best friend and his sister up with a blanket and looked down at them sadly, before he walked over to Santana and Dani.

"We really need to find a way to help both of them." Kurt said. And Dani nodded in agreement while Santana just looked over at the two broke girls. She was worried about both of them, but her main concern was focused on Erin because she knew that her best friend had tried to kill herself after finding out the truth about her father, Santana and Finn were the only ones who knew about Erin trying to attempt suicide, not even Kurt knew. After the events that had happen in the morning she was pretty sure Erin would try it again and she was really scared of losing her best friend forever. Dani rubbed Santanas back when she saw that tears were falling down from the Latinas eyes.

"Baby?" She asked softly.

"Y-yes?" Santana said sobbing.

"We will make sure that they will be okay." Dani explained and Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"Dani is right San." Kurt looked over at his best friend and sister.

"Maybe they can fix eachother!" Santana suddenly blurted out. Kurt and Dani were starring at her.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we should set them up?" Kurt asked a little shocked, but he actually was thinking about that too sometimes.

"Yes Kurt." She told him.


End file.
